The subject invention generally relates to a glove dispenser with glove catch well. Disposable rubber gloves are used in a variety of different contexts including for example medical and healthcare, dental, laboratory, food service, automotive, and industrial environments. In the hospital environment, such gloves are medical safety accessories that ensure sanitary hospital conditions by limiting patients' exposure to infectious matter. They also serve to protect health professionals from disease through contact with bodily fluids.
Disposable gloves made of various materials, such as latex, vinyl or nitrile rubber, are widely available commercially. Such gloves generally are sold packaged tightly in a rectangular box with a tear away opening for accessing the gloves. The gloves are available in a variety of different sizes. Because of the widespread and varied uses for disposable gloves, there are a variety of glove dispensers commercially available which are configured to fit one or more boxes of disposable gloves. Some such existing glove dispensers are configured to be mounted on a wall.
In some environments, given that the gloves are packed tightly in the box, the gloves may at times stick together, and excess, trailing gloves fall to the ground. Such gloves become contaminated and unusable, and must generally be disposed of. Therefore, there is a need for a system that can prevent the unnecessary waste caused by gloves rendered unusable because they have fallen onto a contaminated floor, and the needless cost associated therewith. The glove catch apparatus disclosed in the present application can prevent such waste by allowing extra trailing gloves to fall inside a catch well, where the gloves can be retrieved for later use.